New Generation of B-Fighters
The New Generation of B-Fighters are the new trio of B-Fighters after the First Generation. They are later joined by four New B-Fighters. New Generation of B-Fighters Team History Space Squad .]] Alongside Blue Beet, B-Fighter Kabuto was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Evidently, B-Fighter Kabuto was indeed inducted as a member of Space Squad. Arsenal * are the transformation devices used by all seven B-Fighters. They store the Neo Insect Armor which is activated when the users of the Command Voicer insert their respective data card and shout . The Command Voicers disappeared with the Astral Saber and Geist Axe after Jadow Mothera is defeated. * : Sidearms for the main three B-Fighters. Activated with the Input Cards. Numbers as follows: **IC-01. : Standard energy blast **IC-02. : Blast of fire **IC-03. : Blast of disrupting sound waves that stun enemies **IC-04. : Blast of small needle-like darts **IC-05. : Blast of cement that hardens when it hits its target **IC-06. : Freezing blast of cold **IC-07. : Blast of powerful air at high speeds * : For the main three B-Fighters. These can fire , crossing two or three. ** : Kabuto's Finish Weapon. Its finishing attacks are the and on the Road Kabuto. ** : Kuwagar's Finish Weapon. Its finishing attack is the . ** : Tentou's Finish Weapon. Its finishing attack is the . Road Beetles Each B-Fighter has a providing his primary transportation. Their names are , and . * is Professor Osanai's prototype of the Road Beetle that can change into . Its name stands for "Operating system of Self-Awake Navigation with Accelerate-Interface-set-in 0 (zero)-Unit". Neo Beet Machines The are the B-Fighters' super machines that they use to fight Melzard airborne and ground vehicles. They emerge from the , the B-Fighter's base of operations following the command "Neo Beet Machines, launch!". The Beetle Base was blown up along with the Neo Beet Machines thanks to the efforts of Killmantis, Beezack, Dezzle and Dord near the finale. * is Kabuto's Neo Beet Machine, a gold and black 6-wheeled vehicle with a rhinoceros beetle horn on the front. From this horn it can fire a powerful energy blast, the . It can open its wings to reveal jets that let it fly for . It can also tilt downward for so that its horn can dig a trench in the ground to dig up underground enemies, and can throw an enemy in the attack. * is Kuwagar's Neo Beet Machine, a black tank with two pincerlike horns on the front. The Kuwaga Tank can grab enemies in these horns and toss them about. On top, it has a double-barreled gun, the . It can convert to Battle Formation, the front rising up and folding back, and can fire off its horns to hit enemies at long-range in the attack. * is Tentou's Neo Beet Machine, a small plane with two large turbines on its tail and two large wings with hover turbines on them. The Stealth Gyro can fire a blast of energy from its . In , it can transport the two Neo Beet Machines, attaching Kabutron and Kuwaga Tank to the underside of the its wings. Heroes B-Fighter_Kabuto.png|'B-Fighter Kabuto' Kouhei Toba B-Fighter_Kuwagar.png|'B-Fighter Kuwagar' Kengo Tachibana B-Fighter_Tentou.png|'B-Fighter Tentou' Ran Ayukawa Ranger Keys B-Fighter_Kabuto_Key.jpg|B-Fighter Kabuto Key Appearances * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad'' }} See Also Category:B-Fighter Kabuto Category:Hero Category:Team